


Magic Trick

by KipRussel



Series: Grow Brighter continuity [2]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, they're both smart but also dumb and i love them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipRussel/pseuds/KipRussel
Summary: A very short drabble based on one-berzerker's headcanons over on tumblr. Dylan Faden and Simon Arish have become accidental but content friends, which makes Arish's life at the Oldest House even more interesting than usual.
Relationships: Dylan Faden & Simon Arish
Series: Grow Brighter continuity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Magic Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers again to one-berzerker on tumblr having top notch headcanons, which inspired this whole piece! It's also available on my tumblr as well (playstationstartupnoise)

Arish gets the intercom call for an executive meeting about ten minutes before it’s supposed to happen. His copy of the memo apparently got lost in the mail (“oh, great”). The house had shifted on his way, which added an extra ten minutes– an impressively short time in terms of house shifts, but a detrimental hit to _being on time to a meeting_. And he’s still go to pick up the FBC correspondence in his office. Which is why Arish can be heard half-jogging down the corridors, shoes squeaking, muttering “Great! This is great. _”_

His office finally comes into view, all windows and closed blinds and plants the janitor seems quite fond of. He scrambles to pull his keycard from his belt and to the lock. The lock taunts him with a red light and a grating _buzz_.

“Dammit. _Dammit, work, you piece of–-”_ the reader bleeps in reply and Arish has already pushed his way into the dark office, letting the door swing back.

“Hello,” Dylan says. Arish bustles in and grabs the file, nodding a ‘hey’ as he turns and leaves.

Arish takes at least five steps down the hall before it clicks.

“ _What the–-”_

He catches the door before it latches, pushing it back open, and stands silhouetted by the hall light. 

“How… did you get in here?”

“Your office is boring,” is Dylan’s clipped response, lazily using one foot to spin back and forth in his office chair. 

Arish blinks. Then the wall comes into focus, and he notices the pencil. Pencil _ **s**. _Every single one of his pens and pencils lodged in the ceiling or wall. One lone playing card is lodged just above the desk. 

He squints and reaches for the lights, but stops when he sees a pen he thought was missing stuck above it. He thinks about it briefly, and instead grabs the pen and pockets it.

“Why are you just sitting here in the dark?”

“I have a keycard, too,” Dylan answers Arish’s original question. “Your office is quiet. I needed your deck of cards.”

Arish waits for more of an answer. Dylan’s blank look offers none. He holds up a card, waving his fingers, and the card disappears.

Huh.

“Cool.”

“Mmm.”

“Okay,” Arish says, holding up the file. "I’ve got a meeting, so. Have fun.”

Arish shakes his head and smiles as he resumes his trip to the executive sector. He makes a mental note to ask Jesse about Dylan having a keycard. And a note to ask Dylan to teach him that trick sometime.


End file.
